GlennBeckistani Rebellion
In Late March 2010, a series of Terrorist Attacks where carried out in the nation of GlennBeckistan. in total 13 targets including, Airliners, Dams, Subways, Trains, and highways were all bombed. all in all, 142 people where wounded and 170 civilains where killed. when the Emperor of GlennBeckistan, Matthew Shelton, delivered a speech on the matter the GLA made a direct attempt on his life. while standing at the podium the emperor was targeted by two GLA assassins, the first was killed by snipers from the emperial guard. the second killed the emperor's two bodyguards but was dispatched by the emperor himself. after that, things went downhill, by may, GLA casualties were at 357 dead, and GlennBeckistani army casualties were 300 dead and the GLA had captured an entire City (the city of Azira) then durng a raid on the city's sports stadium to rescue civilain POWs the unthinkable happened. 42 GlennBeckistani Marines rappelled into the stadium from UH-60 Blackhawks with air support from RAH-66 Commanches. the men made it to the ground safely and rescued the POWs after Snipers killed three executioners. the commanches after having expended all ordnance returned to and airfield nearby while the Blackhawks landed outside the stadium. just as the POWs where taken outside a rescue convoy of HUMMVEEs pulled up to transport them back to a safe location. the HUMMVEEs made it back safely and unharassed. then, all heck broke loose. within ten seconds or more fifteen marines where hit by small arms fire as the GLA flooded the stadium within ten minutes after the raid, 32 marines where down. 22 dead 10 wounded. two marine squads survived and called for air support. then, Blackhawk Bravo-Hotel Six One flew overhead, and strafed the GLA with it's miniguns. the UH-60 managed to cover the marines while they retrieved their wounded comrades. the Blackhawk dodged several GLA Rocket Propelled Grenades successfully and continued firing. finally an RPG slammed into the tale rotor of Six One blowing it off and sending it into a tailspin. the pilots managed to bring it's nose up and crashed about twenty miles away from the outskirts of the city in the middle of the desert. onboard where a Pilot and co-pilot, and two crew chiefs. the pilot, and one crew chief survived unharmed and where rescued with the help of a West Russian KA-50 attack helicopter, another UH-60, and several RAH-66s. the pilot and crew chief where brought aboard the UH-60 along with the bodies of the co-pilot and other crew chief. the surviving crew chief however, was injured during a gunfight with multiple GLA gunmen. he died on the blackhawk heading towards a field hospital. after evacuating the marines including their dead, the Airforce bombed the stadium killing roughly 132 GLA supporters and fighters. the crew of Six One where awarded the Silver Star, in recognition of their valour at the stadium. their sacrifice saved the lives of twenty marines. soon after during a raid by West Russia on a GLA compound a "Daisy Cutter" Explosive was set off which destroyed the entire base and nearby personell. the West Russian and GlennBeckistani Intel agencies where now in a frenzy trying to find out how the GLA obtained explosives of such magnitude. then, Third Echelon, GlennBeckistan's finest intel agency, caught a break. they got a tip that the GLA where using an abandoned warehouse district as a base of operations right in the capitol of Madison City. third echelon quickly scrambled it's finest SWAT Team (Team 7) and stormed the warehouse supposedly in use by the GLA. they encountered light resitance at first before discovering the body of a West Russian General who had been next pick for president. the General had gone missing a few days before and had been executed by the GLA. Team 7 retrieved the body as proof before the team leader asked for thermal scans of the warehouse. the scans revealed a hidden basement with more than thirty GLA Gunmen all heading to the surface to take on the SWAT Team. the team evacuated before the other gunmen could get to them and took off in an awaiting UH-60 as an F-35 flying overhead, dropped a single 2,000 pound JDAM bomb on the warehouse. the war had been going on for nearly three months now and in mid may, the city of azira was taken back using a series of air and naval strikes thanks in part to the Super Battleship S.S. Taylor Swift. rescued from the city where a squad of West Russian SPEC-OPs soldiers with information regarding were the GLA obtained a Daisy Cutter from. the truth, was horrifying. there where a several moles in the West Russian and GlennBeckistani armies. 29 where discovered and executed personally by the Emperor shelton himself. the West russians managed to uncover several spies also who where promptly executed. Finally the City of Azira was taken through the use of numerous Cruise Missile Strikes from Super Battleship S.S. Taylor Swift. soon after the empress of GlennBeckistan Taylor Swift was taken Hostage by the GLA and taken to a remote Palace being used as an HQ by the GLA leader Osama Shepperd. he had been in second place during the elections for Emperor. after a small assault on the facility using several helicopters,planes,Men,Tanks,and APCs. eventually a small team of Emperial Guards managed to make their way to the throne room of Osama Shepperd. during a shoot out the entire tema was killed except for the team leader and an army Ranger accompaning them. the Ranger shot down the last of Osama's personal guards as the Team Leader dispatched another Terrorist who had a gun to the empress's head. the Team leader then reveiled himself to be Emperor Shelton himself. after a shootout with Osama he took a bullet for his wife. his body armor however saved his life. he then beat the GLA leader within an inch of his life and then proceeded to dispatch the GLA leader, rescue his wife, and took her home. that day the GLA rebellion ended. The GlennBeckistani Rebellion. March 30–May 17, 2010. Casualties: *GlennBeckistan. 358 dead. *GLA. 821 dead. *West Russia. 147 Dead. *APIGP. 0 Dead. *Strabos. 120 Dead. Category:Wars